


如何摆脱性骚扰

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 一次日常的电车play
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	如何摆脱性骚扰

自从康斯坦丁拥有能够看见以太流动的眼睛，他就失去了作为一个平凡人类的生活。

即使只是在他偶尔出门搭上一辆公交车，也会很正常遇到恶魔，那些东西早已融入人间。当他注意到恶魔时，意味着恶魔也能发现他的存在。于是康斯坦丁学会了如何去假装一个普通人，避免被恶魔发现从而在必要的时候节省自己的精力，毕竟地狱无处不在，恶魔可能在每一个角落。

而这意味着另外一种风险，那就是某些消息不灵通的恶魔可能以为对他做些什么没有任何后果。

于是康斯坦丁的屁股上被搭上了一只手，如果康斯坦丁遇到的是一个恶魔的手，他有无数种办法让这个恶魔遭受到惩罚，比如他随身带着的圣水，铭刻着驱魔符咒的打火机，大马士革的石子，随身携带的被祝福的钥匙扣。

可是偏偏是个被附身的人类，由于恰好遇到上下班高峰期，在这种狭窄的空间内驱魔顾忌良多，倒也不是估计到车厢人的安全问题，只不过是为了不被恶魔牵连而丢掉更多天堂的爱。于是康斯坦丁掏了掏自己的衣服口袋拿出圣水的时候又被重重捏了一下屁股甚至捏的他发颤，这个恶魔已经没有机会在下地狱了，他咬着牙握紧了拳头，如果不是在这种憋闷的空间，他首先掏出的肯定不是这种温和的武器。于是他掏出圣水，转身揪着后面那人的衣领，即使人挤人转身的空间还是有的，甚至连看都没看直接泼到了对面那人脸上。愤怒的情绪甚至让他忽视了周围的忽然安静，但当圣水开始挥发时，他就像在热锅中泼进了油一样闻到了硫磺的味道，车厢甚至更热了起来。

康斯坦丁用手松开对方的领带，看到他脸上滑稽的水珠，甚至有些笑不出来，但还是帮忙整理了一下地狱之主的衣服，半笑不笑地对他说对他说：“嗨，来视察工作？但那只恶魔总不是你的下属吧”

#既然是色欲，我认为应该不归傲慢管，当然要是想管都能管#

路西法拦着康斯坦丁后腰，收紧了自己的怀抱，他们两个撞在一起。“有人要动我的东西，我当然要前来，自己先摸一下”当他最后一个词说完之后，时间开始流动。地狱之主的手已经将手伸进西装里隔着衬衫开始抚摸康斯坦丁的脊背，他摸到的地方开始发烫。

车厢的喧闹回到了这个世界，但周围的人就像是没有注意到这上升的温度和带着火气的硫磺。这辆车上除了刚刚死去一个恶魔，并降临了一位地狱之主，并没有任何不同，它还开往它原定的目的地。地狱之主的脸上还挂满了圣水的水珠。

“你别......”康斯坦丁背靠着车窗，被路西法圈在怀里。

“不感谢我吗？”路西法的脸几乎要贴在驱魔人脸上，说话的时候硫磺的吐息直接强奸了康斯坦丁的鼻子。

“感谢你在车上摸我屁股吗？我也从不指望你会在人间干正事了”康斯坦丁当然知道路西法在说什么，但这种当着驱魔人杀死恶魔的行为，并不值得什么任何夸奖。

“不止”路西法越贴越紧，随着电车的摇晃，两人的肢体接触越来越多。然后康斯坦丁直接感觉到了。

“你要在这？！”

路西法的笑显得格外真诚且不容拒绝，然后将嘴唇贴在康斯坦丁的脸上，“作为你不识好歹，将圣水泼到我脸上的补偿”他的脸上还冒着热气，配着红色的眼睛显得有些傻里傻气。

感觉到自己脸旁被舌头舔过的触感，他是认真的，康斯坦丁的脸色忽然白了。

路西法看着康斯坦丁的眼睛，看到了他的情绪，唯独没有情欲。会有的。

恶魔头子的手在康斯坦丁的腰侧摸索，然后向前探去，他将约翰的腰带解开，然后手隔着衣服在上面画圈，就像是游戏。

而康斯坦丁主动将头靠在路西法的肩膀，并用自己的风衣挡着了旁边可能的窥视。不只是解开了拉链，路西法的手顺着他的侧腰滑了进去，他的内裤也被顺着腿向下脱了下来，当路西法握着他的时候，他的确该死的开始有感觉，并且因为在人来人往的车上，有了一丝战栗。

就当路西法阴阳怪气的开始撸动康斯坦丁的阴茎时，驱魔人已经难以保持自己的体面，只能将头深深地埋在路西法胸前。他看着路西法的西装巾挽成的花，抑制着自己的感觉，以免叫出声来。

他的头微低，就好像自愿被路西法环在胸前。他的身子随着路西法手的动作抽动起伏，直到他用手指攥紧路西法的西装，射在了对方手里，这使他陷入了自我厌弃。他不应该任由路西法得到他想要的。

路西法脸上的水珠落到他的衣服上，由于圣水与地狱之主的脸的接触反应，甚至给西装灼烧了一个口子。恶魔的生气似乎不是毫无道理。

路西法借着康斯坦丁处于高潮后的愣神，将他转了过去，手中依然握着康斯坦丁的要害，将他围在了窗户之间。背对者人群让他感觉到更加的不安全感，他的手伏在窗户上，看着窗外快速移动的景象。身后被他泼了一身水想要草他的恶魔，这让他更加紧张。他没想到恶魔会想要在这里做到底。

路西法摸索着康斯坦丁身体，他的手上还粘着驱魔人刚刚射出的精液，以至于他摸到的地方都变得黏糊糊湿哒哒。然后路西法将手抽了出来，捏住了康斯坦丁的脸，将手指放到他的嘴里搅和，将自己指尖的精液抹到他的舌头上。

康斯坦丁听到路西法叹了一口气，接着自己的屁股后面贴上了一根硬物。“在我们开始之前，我有件事情想要你了解”

“那就是我不喜欢听到拒绝”路西法的手指一直压在康斯坦丁的舌头上，让他品味自己精液的味道。另一只手则搂着了康斯坦丁的腰，使他更加真切的感受着身后跳动的地狱。

康斯坦丁闭上眼睛，对路西法说：“那么，我们去地狱好不好？”

得到路西法的同意，于是车上的温度开始上升，“只有这种时候，你愿意到地狱拜访”。路西法摸着他的脸，他们依然在那辆车上，只不过已经到了人间的反面。车依然在向前行驶，但上面的乘客除了地狱之主和他带来的客人，全部被抛弃在了人间。

如果说康斯坦丁往来地狱要依靠大量的水作为媒介，路西法来往则人间轻易很多，但他通常不愿前来。所以当康斯坦丁提出前往地狱的邀请，他甚至没有故作姿态，便立刻同意。

他喜欢他的约翰，而在地狱之中他会自在更多，这将是双层的享受。

车外的风景瞬间变化，康斯坦丁的眼前一片赤红。地狱的风穿过没有车窗的车，司机也消失在他们眼前，但是这辆车依然还在行驶，好在这段路在地狱没有破坏太多。

路西法的动作更加随性，就像是在巡视自己的领地。康斯坦丁的味道从这个充着无尽折磨的地狱中传出，是新鲜的人肉，那些没有长着脑子的恶魔嗅到了他的气息，香甜的，鲜活的，人肉，血液，如果不是有更大的威胁挡在那些恶魔面前，他们会一拥而上，将康斯坦丁吃的连骨头都不剩。

而此刻路西法把他们挡在车外却没有过分散发自己的威能，以至于那些恶魔慢慢靠近着移动的车围成了一个圈。康斯坦丁看着窗外的恶魔，他们没有脑子，没有眼睛，只能闻到他的气味。在某种程度上，不会令人感到难堪。或许吧

这似乎与他所想的过于不同，但是不会更糟糕了。

康斯坦丁向前探身对着窗外的恶魔们树了一个中指，他说“艹你们boss”，被身后的“boss”拉了回来，他听到了一声轻笑，这意味着路西法没有生气。但他的情绪在这件事上，对康斯坦丁来讲完全不重要。

但路西法很快让他没法顾及那些烦人的恶魔。那些咀嚼的声音从他耳边消失，他唯一听到的就是路西法的呢喃。

路西法在亲吻他的脖子，甚至用牙齿撕咬，但没有咬破他的皮肤。地狱的主人用左手手指抚摸着康斯坦丁的脸，并用力捏住，让他们两个人离得更近，另一只手穿过西装搂住康斯坦丁的腰。“你看，地狱多么想要你”

康斯坦丁对此不屑一顾，他知道规则，即使地狱也需要遵守——自由意志。而这种程度的示威，甚至在他多次前往地狱的过程中就好像家常便饭。路西法不会允许他看上的灵魂沦为低级魔物的食物。即使路西法不出手，毕竟康斯坦丁他也是职业驱魔人。

但他永远无法忽视路西法的调情。性爱，恶魔，与生俱来的本能。而恶魔头子则面对他将这项本能发挥到了极点。康斯坦丁总能从性爱中获得快感，即使是强迫性的性交。这完全是路西法带来的诅咒。他之所以会同意，某种程度上他享受着这种关系，虽然不愿承认，这让他离地狱更近一步。

就像此刻面对着电车外面不敢靠近但跃跃欲试的恶魔，他被路西法险恶的手指摸硬了。他的衬衣被打开，被衣服包裹的身体显露在外，引起了那些恶魔的一番骚动，肉的气息变得更加浓郁。路西法一口咬住康斯坦丁的脖子，牙齿深入皮肤，血顺着脖子流了下来，沾到了他没有完全脱下的衬衣上，血的味道蔓延。那些恶魔耸动着鼻子，开始伏在地上只等一跃而上，但刻入灵魂中的恐惧阻止着他们。如同往常的地狱一样，鲜血和恐惧在这个空间中蔓延。

路西法在地狱之中对自己身体的掌控会更加灵活，这使得他比起在人间更加难以应付。灵界的气息中总是翻着硫磺，这使康斯坦丁还没有开始口交，就产生了咽喉反射，他咽了咽口水，轻咬住了自己的舌尖。想要含点什么缓解，即使是他深恶痛疾的薄荷戒烟糖。

空气中的热风使得康斯坦丁即使脱掉衣服也不会有丝毫的凉意，甚至出着薄汗。路西法在他身上的手摸到哪里就让那个地方泛起了情热。他在小腹处反复画圈，却完全不向下照顾那渗着前液的阴茎，急需舒缓的康斯坦丁便握着他的手向下。缓慢的抽动带来了康斯坦丁气音一样的抽气。他的内脏传递着一种性爱的渴望，那是一种如果无法满足就会一直存在的痒。他看着窗外的恶魔，在他们缓慢温存的期间，路西法的阴茎又大了一圈，戳着他的屁股。在康斯坦丁愣神的一瞬，他插了进来。路西法用手按着康斯坦丁小腹，让他被迫弯腰，康斯坦丁握着破损的车窗，借以固定他的身体，但即使他放手，也会被路西法的手固定在自己怀中。  
一次次的撞击使康斯坦丁不得不扣紧窗户，他的穴口被地狱的阴茎撑的满满的，身体就像是一个盛放精液的容器。每次全根没入，再抽出的过程，让一部分精液不自觉的从穴口流出，使得路西法更加恶意大增。暂时无法合拢的后穴更加是来自驱魔人的邀请。

在康斯坦丁由于刺激到前列腺，无法抑制地被操射之后，路西法抽出了自己的阴茎握着康斯坦丁的肩膀把他转了过来，将他的双手搭在自己肩膀上，然后将他抱了起来。路西法的双手拖着康斯坦丁的屁股，以至于康斯坦丁不得不用双腿夹紧他的腰。康斯坦丁紧了紧自己的双手，却被路西法抱起来颠了颠，将他放在了驾驶位的方向盘上。背后仅靠方向盘支持自己的重量，路西法将康斯坦丁的一条腿抗到了自己肩头，另一条腿则是康斯坦丁蜷在自己胸前。  
恶魔捏着驱魔人的大腿，性器抵在腿间。

“你准备好了没有？约翰”

面对这句话他永远都想说：“没有”

但没等他开口回答，他的后背压着方向盘，被路西法狠狠的撞了进去。甚至带动了方向盘些许的转动。公交车开始从大路上歪曲了它行驶的路线。地狱的破败使得本应该是人间高楼的地方，在这里却是荒芜一片。这使得电车可以在脱离公路之后还可以横冲直撞。地面并不平稳，使得路西法即使不用力，这过程中的颠簸就足以让康斯坦丁有的一受。由于被路西法欺身，他的身体被恶魔的身躯覆盖，只能看到他被被路西法抬起的一条腿。

没有支撑点的驱魔人只能更加依赖与路西法的接触点，这使他们结合的更加紧密。康斯坦丁抓着路西法衣服的指节有些发白，知道一声激烈的撞击，车子终于停了下来。在停下之前他已经被这种刻意的颠簸带到了顶点。

康斯坦丁怀着恶意的的想，为什么由于撞击刹车的时候没有把路西法阴茎撅了。

笼罩着康斯坦丁的身影向后退，坐在了驾驶座上。有来有往，康斯坦丁踮着脚从方向盘下来，揉了揉自己疼痛的腰，发出了一声抽气，双腿趴跪到了路西法的座位上，环着恶魔头子的脖子，对视着他的绿眼睛。

“你这个混蛋”

路西法顺着康斯坦丁的后背向下摸索，手指到达的地方酸痛就会消失，尤其是康斯坦丁刚刚扭到的腰。然后顺势向下捏住了他的屁股，用手揉了揉。不要看康斯坦丁由于长期的病态生活看起来有些营养不良，屁股却由于路西法喜欢的原因变得很翘。

“你说像这样的混蛋吗？”

该死的撒旦，也许康斯坦丁更应该厌弃跟撒旦这样在一起的自己。就算是被整个地狱传遍了他是路西法的灵魂，但要在这么多恶魔面前跟路西法做这事也是他以前从不愿想的荒诞场景。那些恶魔会闻到，他身上的气息，来自撒旦种子的气息，他是众所周知的地狱男妓。这难道是他愿意的吗？但这又有什么关系，谁会在乎。连康斯坦丁自己也不在乎。

是他屁股底下尺寸惊人的性器使他没有多余的精力在乎。他吞了吞口水，看了看不打算有什么举动的路西法。他忍不住坐下去的欲望。但他在摇动着屁股坐下去之前，他对着路西法树了一个中指，“操你的，路西法”

心头的欲火还没有浇灭，后穴的精液还在向外流，康斯坦丁就忍不住让恶魔的阴茎再次进来。在性爱中，康斯坦丁更愿意自己来主导。但这样的时候并不多，往往路西法把康斯坦丁弄到晕过去也不足以发挥他旺盛的地狱精力。

被过度使用的后面还没有完全恢复，以至于能轻易的含住路西法的龟头。慢慢向下压带来的满涨感，在他全身叫嚣。再深一点，捅进他的内脏，他的灵魂，他的血液里。

康斯坦丁仰起脖子感受着炙热的，极致的性器带来的战栗，黑色的头发被汗水湿透，路西法在他的胸前轻吻，更是让他不自觉移动身体，将自己送到路西法嘴边。

当他一股脑让路西法的性器进入到最深处时，康斯坦丁开始喘息，他甚至不想再移动，便被路西法拖着两瓣屁股，开始缓慢的抽插。与路西法的交合让他软了身体，脚趾头蜷了起来。

“我这是在干什么？”康斯坦丁忘记了自己本来乘车要去做的驱魔工作。

“嘘”路西法的手指抵住了康斯坦丁的嘴，摩擦着他的嘴唇。“既然来了，不然去看看为你建的游乐园？”

“我可不像你游手好闲，我有自己的工作”比起在这里被撒旦草屁股，他更应该去完成自己的驱魔委托。正当他这么想的时候。

“心不在焉，你的工作我已经帮你完成了，那个恶魔再也不会打扰你了”康斯坦丁的脸色并没有因此而变好。

“你应该知道如果我不出面，委托人就脱离了困境，他并不会付我酬劳”他前期的准备包括电车的车钱相当于打了水漂。

“我们的驱魔人怎么这么市侩，你的委托人可是提前获得了拯救”

“这样放荡，你想要去天堂做上帝的婊子吗”

康斯坦丁被迫换了个姿势，趴在方向盘上，被路西法摁着腰，直接贯穿。他感觉到自己的屁股已经不是自己的了，反复的肉体碰撞，横冲直撞的地狱阴茎将他的肠道撑开，精液反复灌进去流出来。他没能看到路西法的神情，所以路西法也没看到他因为无法言明的极乐，眼角流出的生理性泪水。

他猛地抬头，发现一只恶魔从车顶扑到了玻璃上，一时的惊吓使得他不自觉后退，正逢路西法向前挺身，让康斯坦丁的手指紧紧的捏住了方向盘，却被路西法握住了手。

“我应该嘉奖它，但是他让我们的小约翰受到了惊吓”路西法带着笑意，窗外的恶魔瞬间灰飞烟灭。

康斯坦丁看着窗外的恶魔残渣，眼底一暗，他不能指望撒旦的爱，即使这爱来的这么炙热，夹裹着整个地狱的热烈情感。当这种不理性的感情退散，他将直面地狱最痛苦的处境。

不过这个老王八蛋对他如此着迷，他必须在这种感情消失之前找到自己的出路。

康斯坦丁的身体软的到处流着水，但心硬的像块石头。路西法倒也不是非要得到康斯坦丁的爱，但这会很有趣不是吗？

一个爱着驱魔人的恶魔听起来很滑稽，但一个爱着恶魔的驱魔人，那就相当悲哀了。

为了满足路西法的恶趣性，康斯坦丁会给他一些甜头，让撒旦误以为自己在这段不健康的关系中完全占据上风。毕竟最优秀的猎人，可能以猎物的身份出现。康斯坦丁并没有打算放纵自己的堕落。与恶魔博弈，只能深入地狱。

路西法的手指捻着康斯坦丁的乳头，眼神疯狂中带着冷漠，爱欲中带着残忍。他在康斯坦丁身上各处留下了痕迹。

路西法拔出阴茎后，精液从康斯坦丁无法合拢的屁眼中流出，流到了他的大腿根。微凉的触感有些不适。而他自己射出的阴茎沾满了方向盘和路西法的衣服。

路西法将他抱在怀里看着窗外一如既往的地狱景象，康斯坦丁由于激烈运动后的缺水舔了舔嘴角，引得恶魔滚动了喉头。

当康斯坦丁回到人间，他发现自己早已坐过了站，由于驱魔委托被路西法的“好心帮助”搅没了，只能回到自己的公寓休息。在到家之时，他顿了一下，发现自己家中的保护符咒全部被触发，正打算离开，从他家门里传出了开门声，路西法穿着白色的睡袍，出现在了他的家中，脖间的纹身在白色的映衬下显得格外刺眼。

“嗨，约翰尼，你回来的好慢”路西法眯着绿色琥珀的眼睛。

康斯坦丁看着路西法的蠢脸想：死后如果能去天堂就好了。但他没有说：“滚”。而是在路西法让开房门之后，把自己的西服外套扔给了路西法。


End file.
